Steffon Baratheon
"Steffon" redirects here. For the cart-driver of the same name, see "Steffon (turnip cart driver)". You may also be looking for the first Steffon Baratheon. Lord Steffon Baratheon was the Lord of Storm's End and head of House Baratheon. He is the father of Robert, Stannis, and Renly Baratheon. Biography Background Steffon Baratheon was the Lord of Storm's End and head of House Baratheon, one of the Great Houses of Westeros. He is the father of Robert, Stannis and Renly Baratheon. He lived with his family at Storm's End. Steffon fought in the War of the Ninepenny Kings alongside his father, Ormund Baratheon, who, according to singers, died in the arms of Steffon."War of the Ninepenny Kings" While in a drunken stupor, he once attempted to violate the honor of a noble lady but was subdued by Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard, though he was spared on account of his drunkenness.The Iron Throne Season 1 He has an entry in the The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, as read by Eddard Stark."A Golden Crown" Season 5 Stannis Baratheon mentions that his father used to tell him that "boredom indicates a lack of inner resources"."Sons of the Harpy" Season 8 Steffon is mentioned under the entry of Ser Arthur Dayne, in The Book of Brothers, which the new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Brienne of Tarth was flicking through.The Iron Throne Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Steffon Baratheon was the son of Lord Ormund Baratheon and Rhaelle Targaryen, the sister of King Jaehaerys II and aunt of the Mad King. Despite what maesters claim, this relationship is not what allowed Robert to claim the Iron Throne during Robert's Rebellion; he seized the Iron Throne by force. Steffon Baratheon appears to have been an effective lord. He was once defeated by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen during a tournament. He was sent by King Aerys II to the Free Cities to find a bride for Prince Rhaegar, but he found no suitable matches. He did find a talented fool, however, one whom he believed would teach even Stannis to laugh. However, Lord Steffon's ship, the Windproud, sank in Shipbreaker Bay within sight of Storm's End. His body and that of his wife, Lady Cassana of House Estermont, was never found. The fool, Patchface, did wash ashore, but the trauma of the event robbed him of his wits. In his youth, Steffon served as a page at King's Landing, and became close friends with Aerys and Tywin Lannister. As Aerys's relationship with Tywin deteriorated, many believed that the king would name Steffon as Hand of the King upon his return from the Free Cities; instead, matters only grew worse after Steffon's death, as Aerys became convinced that Tywin had arranged the sinking of the Windproud to prevent Steffon from taking his place. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Steffon Baratheon es:Steffon Baratheon pl:Steffon Baratheon ru:Стеффон Баратеон zh:史蒂芬·拜拉席恩 Category:Members of House Baratheon Category:Lords Paramount Category:Nobility Steffon Category:Stormlanders Category:Deceased individuals